Ben Gets Even
by Rose Cartwright
Summary: One year ago Adam, Joe and Hoss tried to prank Ben and Joe's girl Lisa. This year, the tables are turned. *My first oneshot*


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Bonanza. I only own my OC Lisa. I know there's probably some mistakes in here. But, I wrote this for a site I used to be on. Anyways...I hope you like my one shot.

Working till late at night, Ben Cartwright was planning the _best_ Halloween prank, slash birthday party for his youngest son. Everyone knew that Joe loved to play pranks on everyone but this year is going to be different.

_*Knock, Knock*_ Ben heard softly on his bedroom door. He placed his pencil down and went over to the door. He opened the door ever so slowly, unsure who it really was. He smiled as he saw Joe's fiancé, Lisa standing there with a box in her hands.

"Come on in," Ben said pulling her in.

"So, I got the food coloring and the flour," Lisa said as she placed the box on the bed, "I have an idea on how to make it look more realistic on us."

"Man Lisa, this is going to be one creepy Halloween," Ben said with a wicked smile on his face, "also, can you give me a sample of how you're going to do the cut and blood?"

"Yeah it's going to be wonderful pranking Joe this year and of course Ben, I would love to show you," she replied.

She took a small cup Ben has in his room and put some of the flour in it, she added the red food coloring mixed it and it was really thick. She took another cup and added water into that cup and slowly added the water to the red flour mixture until it was just about the right thickness to be blood.

"Okay, where do you need me to sit?" Ben asked.

"The chair will be fine, since I have these paint brushes that's going to help me out a lot to get the details of your zombie face better," she told him and he sat down in the chair after moving it in front of Lisa.

After he was sitting down she started working on the Zombie make up she was using on Ben. She was thankful that she for some reason had her make up in Ben's room. She grabbed it and started doing the make up. Ben's face was a grayish tone with dark eyes that had blood running down his cheeks. He had colorless lips and he looked _dead_ point blank. She took a rope she had and colored it with a black colored make up and Ben pressed it to his neck to make it look like he was strangled.

"Okay sir, there you go, how does that look?" Lisa asked as she added the last detail to Ben's face.

He stood up, slowly moved over to the mirror and gasped, "Wow Lisa, this looks amazing," Ben said, "Man; it's too good to take off."

Lisa smiled, "Don't, remember the plan?" she said and he nodded.

Ben looked at her, "Now you need to come up with an idea for your self. The boys should be home soon."

She nodded, sat at the mirror and did her own make up to make it look like she was just sliced open along the neck.

After she was done they went downstairs. Ben took Hop Sing to the kitchen and tied him up. Then they sat down in the living room with the lights out.

A few moments later Joe came into the house with his brothers. Adam turned the lights up and Joe fell to his knees.

"No, who, how?" Joe asked as they checked them out. Ben and Lisa were trying not to laugh or even breathe at the moment.

The boys heard moaning from the kitchen. Adam went that way with his gun drawn and went there and saw Hop Sing. After he was untied they went to the living room.

Hoss was checking Ben out as Joe tearfully checked out the love of his life.

"God, who would do this?" Joe cried as he was sitting on the floor next to Lisa.

"Some men came in, did this as two tied me up, then left," Hop Sing said going along with the plan he, Lisa and Ben came up with to scare the three boys who love to prank them.

"We, we need to go and get Roy, maybe he can help us," Hoss said softly.

"WHAT THE!" Joe shouted as he felt a hand on his cheek, "L-Lisa?"

"What, where am I?" she asked acting like she had no clue on what went on.

"Lisa, it's okay, Adam go get the doctor!" Joe called and Lisa started coughing.

"Got ya," she whispered making Adam stop in his tracks.

Ben stood up and went over to Hoss who was backing away, "Hoss, it's okay," Ben said and the three boys all moved away from them when Lisa stood up also.

"You, you two are DEAD!" Adam called with the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Acting," Lisa said with a chuckle.

"What?" Hoss asked.

"Do you remember last year where you three got Pa and I on the whole acting dead but failed since Joe couldn't stop laughing?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, wait this is pay backs?" Hoss asked.

"Yes it is," Ben said.

"Who did the make up, it looks so damn real?" Adam asked.

"I did, I watched this one guy I used to know and he did make up like this for people," Lisa said as she and Joe hugged.

"Damn, this is was a good prank," Joe said with a chuckle, "but did you really have to stop breathing? I just about had a heart attack I was that scared, worried and upset."

"Then I take this as no more pranks?" Ben asked getting a nod from his three boys, "Good, now Lisa and I are going to wash up then have coffee."

"Yes sir," the boys said and started laughing at the prank.

A moment later Lisa and Ben came in, "I want to toast the Prank Masters, you two are awesome," Joe said.

"Here, Here!" Hoss and Adam said. They all then drank in silence then went to bed with the thoughts of the day in their minds.


End file.
